fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Katsuki Rentaro
Gnaw (齧る Kajiru) is one of the five main characters from Dino Spirits Precure. A denizen of Dino World, he was chosen to be the guardian of the various Dino Spirits and help them guide their world. However when they were scattered across Human World, he was forced to travel to this world in order to bring them back to their world. He has the ability to transform into a human named Katsuki Rentaro (勝己連太郎 Katsuki Rentarō) and later on gained the power to transform into Cure Gnaw (キュアグナウ Kyua Gunau), drawing power from the tyrannosaurus rex. Appearance As Gnaw, he is a small red tyrannosaur fairy with a large mouth, a beige underbelly, and red eyes. He wore a scarf around his neck and a sash that had his Power Buckler at the center. As Rentaro, he was a young man with spiky dirty blond hair that had several red streaks. He wore a plaid jacket over a plain white shirt, baggy jeans that were held together by a belt that contained his Power Buckler, and hiking boots. As Cure Gnaw, TBA Personality Gnaw, for the most part, was a little hesitant to work with humans and sometimes even butted heads with Kota. However, this did not damper his dedication to finding the Dino Spirits and protecting his world, Relationships * Kodai Kota - At first Kota thought that, as Gnaw, he was quite brash and annoying to work with. However over the course of the season, the two began to warm upto each other after he revealed that he had a human form. They eventually begin to have feelings for each other before they end up married after the timeskip * Tsubasa Yumi '- While terrified of his fairy form at first, Yumi slowly began to warm upto Rentaro and consider him as a friend. She also tends to tease him about his developing crush for Kota. * 'Torago Mitsuki '- When she was Sabre, Mitsuki was disgusted by those from Dino World and Gnaw in particular. But after she was cursed, she began to see the fairy in a new light. Afterwards, they became friendly rivals * 'Kyoryusei Kanna - Gnaw used to train with Kanna back when she was Horn, seeing her as a good equal. As Kanna, Gnaw sees her as a little sister and helps Kota with getting Kanna's memories back, after which they resumed their friendship with the latter teasing him on his crush on Kota Etymology Katsuki (勝己) - A combination of the kanji for win (勝) and myself (己) Rentaro (連太郎) - mostly a masculine given name To gnaw means to bite at or nibble something persistently, which is something that most dinosaurs, especially the T-Rex tend to not do as it's bite is strong enough to crush bone History Coming to Earth Gnaw was a small red tyrannosaurus from Dino World who served as the Guardian of the Dino Spirits, helping them keep the world in balance. One night, the world was suddenly attacked by the Bifrost without warning. Thinking fast, the Dragon King scattered the Spirits across the Human World and sent Gnaw away to keep them safe, giving him a special device called a Power Buckler that had been passed down from Guardian to Guardian and would help him on his quest. Gnaw was placed in a special pod and sent to the human world, however upon arrival his own Kyoryupon was lost and he was left only with the Raptor one which he now clung to for dear life. He was discovered by a young girl named Kota Kodai who wound up saving him from a sudden Saurrow attack and to his surprise suddenly used the Raptor Kyoryupon to turn into a Precure. Getting into Trouble Later, Gnaw used his Power Buckler for the first time to turn into a human named Katsuki Rentaro, enrolling at Kota’s school in order to better keep an eye on things. However, he still refused to trust humans and would up running off on his own. Elsewhere, a mustached man with glasses and a trench coat was digging around in the woods. This was Gabu Ichinosa, a self proclaimed dinosaur “expert” who had heard about the Dino Spirits and was hunting for them himself. Suddenly he saw Gnaw snooping around and decided to follow him. Gnaw eventually managed to shake him off and wound up running into Kota and Yumi just in time to see the girls trigger their first Soul Burst. After the fight, Gnaw finally admitted that he needed their help and begrudgingly moved in with Kota and her father. As the remaining Spirits were scattered around the world the group needed a way to gather them up quickly. With the help of Yumi, Gnaw constructed a special vehicle called the Dino Rocket which came equipped with a special radar that could track Spirits and blast the Precure over to their last known location in a matter of moments. With that, the hunt for the Dino Spirits began. Gabu captures Uta Later, a Dino Spirit reaction was detected in Tokyo and the group set out to investigate. However, they soon found that Gabu was one step ahead of them and had already located the Parasaurolophus Kyoryupon. When confronted by Kota’s group, Gabu said he didn’t know who they were but he wasn’t about to let go of his prize. Gabu took off with the Precure in hot pursuit, all the while being taunted by Uta, the Spirit inside the Kyoryupon he was carrying. Suddenly he ran smack into what appeared to be a massive humanoid rhino. The Rhino introduced himself as Saikotsu, a proud Elasmoth warrior who served King Gossa. He demanded that the man hand over the Dino Spirit, suddenly creating a Saurrow out of a nearby tree. The Precure arrived and transformed out of sight before joining the battle. Gabu finally had enough and threw the Kyoryupon on the ground, running off in terror as Saikotsu attacked the group alongside his new Saurrow. Quickly snatching up the new Kyoryupon Kota loaded it into her Gao Pact only for it to suddenly get spat back out. Yumi tried to do the same but with similar results. Confused, the girls passed the medal over to Gnaw for safekeeping and activated Nychus Soul and Quetzal Soul instead, defeating the Saurrow. Saikotsu retreated, saying his “brother” would one day be avenged. Awakening Asujo Later, with Kumantis defeated and few Dino Spirits under their belt Gnaw decided it was time to starting down the Elder Spirits, powerful Dino Spirits who served as the three kings of Dinosaur World. Gnaw sensed that the Spirit of the Land was nearby and the group set off to investigate. Meanwhile, Saikotsu was nearby and happened to overhear, wanting to capture the Spirit for himself. He ambushed the Precure causing them to fall into an underground cave. Suddenly Gnaw heard a voice call out to him, addressing him as “Gnawy” (カジくん Kaji-kun). They then saw an old Gigantosaurus approach who introduced himself as Asujo, the Elder Spirit of the Land who created the Gao Pacts the Precure use to transform. Amused that the powers he created wound up in the hands of a pair of human children Asujo jokingly congratulated Gnaw on finding himself some babysitters. Gnaw shrugged off the comment and asked the Elder if he could help them. Asujo agreed and showed them a shortcut back to the surface, Saikotsu was there with a new Saurrow and the Precure transformed and battled him. Suddenly, the Elder Spirit entered the fray and sent the Bifrost general flying with a powerful ground attack called Terra Buster. Transforming into a golden Kyoryupon he entrusted himself into Gnaw’s care and the group headed for home. Sabre's Arrival After recovering a bit Asujo returned to Dino World and the Precure felt like they were on top of the world. Itsushiro warned the girls not to underestimate their opponents when suddenly they picked up a Dino Spirit reaction from the Amazon. Arriving, they were suddenly ambushed by a Mosasaurus named Mosa. It turns out that the Dino Spirit was an old rival of Gnaw’s who once competed for the title of Guardian. He laughed at Gnaw, calling him weak for allying himself with humans. Kota and Yumi tried to reason with him but Mosa refused to help, saying he doesn’t care about their mess and is perfectly content to remain right where he is. Meanwhile, a new Bifrost general named Sabre entered the rainforest. Seeing Mosa she dropped a strange orb into the water. Elsewhere, the Precure regrouped to figure out their next strategy when suddenly they heard a roar as Mosa attacked, now transformed into a Saurrow. Sabre arrived and introduced herself to the group, saying that she was sent to test a new strategy Gossa came up with: corrupting the Dino Spirits directly. The girls were horrified at this but Sabre said she felt no sympathy, stating that those from Dinosaur World were all scum that shouldn’t be trusted. Drawing her sword, she challenged the Precure and the group suddenly found themselves dealing with two tough foes at once. Seeing his friends in trouble, Gnaw decided to help out by appealing to Mosa’s ego. He said his rival must be pretty weak now too to let himself be used like this. This seemed to make the Dino Spirit pause, Gnaw kept distracting him long enough for Kota and Yumi to purify him with Fossil Dream. Sabre conceded defeat and complimented the Precure on their skills before taking off, promising to face them once again. Mosa finally relented and transformed into a Kyoryupon, he flew into Gnaw’s hand and told the little t-rex he’d better not make him regret this. Discovering Atlantis Later, the Elder Spirit of the Water was located. Problem was, he was at the bottom of the sea. Yumi and Gnaw were able to modify the Dino Rocket for underwater travel but Itsushiro insisted on coming with them, saying this could be the scientific discovery of the century. Following the Spirit’s trail the group stumbled upon the lost city of Atlantis. The Kodais were both beside themselves with excitement and Yumi was kind of curious herself. Upon arrival, they found the city to be filled with dinosaur-like fish creatures. It appears that eons ago after the meteor strike some of Earth’s dinosaurs fled into the sea. They evolved over the centuries and created their own city with the help of the Elder Spirit Umihire, who now served as their king. The Precure convinced the citizens to take them to him but only found a single egg waiting for them. It seems the king had sealed himself off into a deep slumber and would not awaken. Suddenly a crash was heard and the group found that Sabre had followed them into the city. The Bifrost told them that if they handed over the Spirit quietly then she would spare the city. The group refused, promising to protect both. Sabre appeared to hesitate for a moment but shook it off and transformed a nearby statue into a Saurrow. Gnaw grabbed Umihire’s egg and made a run for it as Kota and Yumi transformed and held off the Bifrost. After the Saurrow was defeated Sabre left without a word and the group returned to the surface after promising the people of Atlantis that they would find a way to reawaken their king. Awakening Umihire Much later, Umihire finally awoke after his egg was exposed to the light of Kanna’s Ryusei Shifter. However the Plesiosaurus Spirit refused to help them, calling humans worthless creatures that were always causing trouble. He stated he sealed himself away in the first place so he wouldn’t have to deal with this mess anymore. Mitsuki called him selfish for abandoning his own people like that but Umihire retorted that the former Bifrost wasn’t so pure herself and shouldn’t be lecturing him. Suddenly Itsushiro picked up a reading and discovered that Kumantis had suddenly launched an attack on the city. Being from Dino World themselves, Gnaw and Kanna decided to stay behind to try and reason with the Sea King while the other three went off to deal with the current situation. Eventually, Kanna’s kindhearted nature wound up getting through to him and Umihire joined the battle, washing the cave bear away with a powerful attack called Tidal Stream. Afterwards, he went back to Dino World in order to recover, promising to return when he could to lead his people once again. A Date with Kota As their relationship grew, Gnaw found himself developing strange feelings for Kota but chose to bury them down for the sake of his mission. However, noticing he seemed to be a bit on edge lately Kota decided to drag Gnaw out in human form for a night on the town. Despite his better judgement, Gnaw wound up having fun. However, they happened to be spotted by a classmate of Kota’s named Ami Uwasa, who also happened to be one of the biggest gossips at school. The next day, the entire school was suddenly buzzing about Kota having a boyfriend. Kota kind of tried to brush it off but both were visibly embarrassed by all this. Managing to escape the crowd thanks to a distraction by her friends, the two suddenly heard a cry for help and discovered a young Dilophosaurus Spirit named Ui as well as a Acrocanthosaurus called Zel trapped in a storm drain. As they went to help them however they were suddenly attacked by Kumantis. Gnaw told Kota to keep helping the Spirits while he distracted the general. Kota was worried for her friend’s safety but she trusted him so she agreed. Finally managing to pull them out, she dashed off to catch up with Gnaw who was now staring down both Kumantis and a new Saurrow created from Yumi's heartbroken brother. Kota stepped in between them, shielding Gnaw with her body just like she did back when they first met. As she was struck hard, Gnaw suddenly called out to her. Just then, Ui arrived and, recognizing the girl’s bravery, turned into a Kyoryupon that landed in Kota’s hand. Energized by the medal, Kota got to her feet and promised the little dinosaur that she would always be there to protect her friends. With her new Dilopho Soul, she was able to wash away Kumantis and defeat the Saurrow. The next day, the rumors had died down after Mitsuki confronted the guilty parties and told them in no uncertain terms what she’d do to them if they didn’t stop harassing her friends. Gnaw, however, was uncharacteristically upset about the events of the previous day, even apologizing to Kota for not being strong enough. Kota simply smiled and said he had nothing to apologize for. She explained that Gnaw had become one of her closest friends and that’s not going to change even if they eventually have to go back to their own worlds when this is all over. Before going to class she suddenly kissed him on the cheek, promising that she’d always have his back no matter what. Becoming Cure Gnaw The next day, Gnaw was heading back to Kota’s place after an errand when suddenly he was hit with a surprise attack. He recognized his attacker as Yogantsume, a Dracorex Dino Spirit that used to be part of the Dragon King’s personal army. Yogantsume explained that he was the one who allowed the Bifrost to enter Dino World in the first place and betrayed the king for the chance to fight for what he considered to be the stronger side. Angered by this, Gnaw attacked the traitor but was easily brushed aside and eventually was forced to retreat into the woods. The others eventually arrived to help but didn’t fair much better. Furious at his own powerlessness Gnaw suddenly charged into the fray, taking a hit that was meant for the Precure. Kota screamed out his name when suddenly an intense light began to shine from Gnaw’s Power Buckler as his Tyrannosaurus Kyoryupon finally returned to him. Turning into Rentaro, Gnaw struggled to his feet and thanked his friends, saying it was his turn to protect them. Slotting the Kyoryupon into the center of the Buckler he suddenly transformed into a Precure himself. Yogantsume laughed at this, saying that it was a nice trick but Gnaw still couldn’t beat him. Gnaw responded by sending him flying with his new Rex Drill. Suddenly, the Kyoryupon belonging to Tobi, Gin, Zel, and Mosa suddenly flew towards him. Accepting their help, Gnaw unleashed a barrage of Soul Bursts on the dracorex before finally reverting back to his main form and finishing things off with a Chomping Laser. Yogantsume was forced to retreat, swearing revenge. After returning to normal, Gnaw was suddenly tackled by Kota who told him he was awesome. That night, a party was held at the Fossil Museum to celebrate the arrival of the team’s fifth member. Awakening Soratsubasa Later, the third and final Elder Spirit was located and the team set off to investigate. At first they couldn’t see anything but suddenly Yumi noticed an unusual cloud formation and went in to investigate, discovering a massive palace hidden in the sky. Upon arrival, they suddenly heard the voice of the Elder Spirit of the Sky who declared that humans were not allowed inside their sanctuary. The Precure tried to protest and the Sky King offered a compromise: Mitsuki, Kanna, and Gnaw would be allowed to enter the palace but the others must remain behind. Kota was annoyed by this but reluctantly accepted. As it turned out the Sky King was actually a Queen, a female Hatzegopteryx named Soratsubasa who seemed to have a rather childish attitude. She asked why she should help them, saying that it was only dumb luck that the Precure were able to find this place so why should she be worried about the Bifrost? Suddenly, a cloaked figure approached and bowed before the queen, revealing himself as Yogantsume. The Precure immediately went on the defensive but the dracorex claimed that he was a spy sent to infiltrate the Bifrost from within. Mitsuki and Gnaw didn’t trust him for a second but Soratsubasa seemed to be convinced and told the Precure that they were to leave her kingdom by morning. Meanwhile, Kota got fed up with waiting and decided to sneak in, dragging Yumi along with her. Suddenly they heard a voice and hid in a corner to see Yogantsume enter a room and contact Gossa. He told the Mammoth King that the plan was nearly complete, he would drop the Sky Palace over Kyoryuhara and therefore eliminate both the Precure and one of the Elder Spirits in one fell swoop, allowing the Bifrost to establish their empire on the ruins. The girls quickly confronted him but Yogantsume said they were too late. The others arrived just in time to feel the ground rumble beneath their feet, looking out the window to see the castle in the grip of a massive Saurrow. The group transformed with Kota and Mitsuki shifting into Microraptor Soul and Onycho Soul. Picking up Kanna and Gnaw, the group flew to the top of the castle to confront the Saurrow. Yogantsume leapt onto the Saurrow’s shoulder, ordering it to plunge the castle down into the city below. Short on time, the Precure decided to combine their power and create a new finisher called the Mesozoic Strike. This staggered the Saurrow but wasn’t enough to defeat it or stop their now rapid descent. Suddenly Yogantsume and the Saurrow were struck by a massive bolt of lightning and saw that Soratsubasa had joined the fray. Furious at the dracorex’s deception she let loose with another Talon Bolt, wiping out the Saurrow and sending Yogantsume flying off into the distance. Using her powers to stop the castle from falling the Sky Queen then thanked the Precure, saying her opinion of them has improved somewhat. The group headed for home while Soratsubasa departed for Dinosaur World in order to replenish her strength. Awakening Draco Form A while after that, Kota brought Gnaw with her on one of her father’s digs where they stumbled upon a set of bones they’d never seen before. Overjoyed at the thought of discovering a new species, Kota furiously began digging. Suddenly, Gnaw grabbed her and leaped away as a blast struck the hole. They saw Yogantsume there who smirks and said that Gnaw had gotten soft since he started hanging out with humans. The two transformed and fought with him but found themselves outmatched. The dracorex then aimed his next attack directly at Kota, when Gnaw predictably jumped out to protect her they were both suddenly knocked down into a ravine, waking up in an underground cavern. As they walked, the two started talking about how far they’d both come since their first meeting several months ago and eventually Gnaw finally confessed his feeling for Kota, saying she was the most fearless, incredible person he’d ever met and that he was glad that he came here. Kota responded in kind, saying that becoming a Precure was the best thing that could have happened to her as it let her meet Gnaw and so many other friends she probably never would have heard of otherwise. She went on to say that she knows it sounds selfish but a part of her kind of wishes this never had to end. Gnaw smiled and told her it doesn’t have to. He said that, now that Kanna had overcome the power of the Black Dragon and regained her confidence, he was thinking of letting her take over as the new Guardian while he lived out the rest of his days in the human world. To seal the promise, he suddenly kissed her. Kota returned the kiss and the two shared a moment when suddenly their Gao Pact and Power Buckler began to glow. Meanwhile back on the surface, Yumi and the others were batting against Yogantsume but even with their new powers, they were struggling against the dracorex and his new Saurrow. Suddenly a huge blast of flame erupted from the ravine as Kota and Gnaw rejoined the others, now clad in their own Draco Forms. Using a new combination attack called Cretaceous Calamity, they plowed straight through the Saurrow while Yogantsume just narrowly escaped being purified himself. Later at the Fossil Museum, a new exhibit was unveiled revealing the new fossil Kota had discovered, which she named the Kodarenasaurus. Relinquishing the Title After the Black Dragon’s defeat, Kanna was appointed as the new Guardian while Gnaw insisted on remaining behind in the human world. The Dragon King accepted this but said that if Gnaw was no longer a Guardian then he must relinquish his Power Buckler. Kota protested this but Gnaw said it was ok on one condition: that the Dragon King turn him into a human. The King agreed and Gnaw became Rentaro Katsuki permanently as Kanna left for Dino World with the Dragon King. The next day at school, Kota formally introduced Rentaro to everyone as her boyfriend. Timeskip 10 years later, Kota and Rentaro were married and worked as a team of paleontologists, occasionally joined on digs by Itsushiro and their young daughter Toka. Cure Gnaw The Primal Guardian! Cure Gnaw! プライマルガーディアン！キュアノー！ Puraimaru Gādian! Kyua Nō! Cure Gnaw (キュアグナウ Kyua Gunau) is Katsuki's alter-ego. As the lone male of the Dino Spirits Precure, he serves as the team's muscle thanks to his increased strength, earth-shattering roar, and can summon his two weapons, a special claw called the Tyranno Fang and a tail-shaped drill called the Rex Drill, anytime he wants. Transformation Sequence Slotting in the T-Rex Kyoryupon into the front buckle of his belt, this causes a spiritual projection of a T-Rex to appear from behind him. As the Dino Spirit stomps on the ground with both feet, Katsuki began to turn into molten stone before he removed the Power Buckler and pressed the button, saying "Precure, Fossil Break!" This caused the molten rock to harden and allow the Dino Spirit to merge with him and break away the stone to reveal his Precure outfit. Cure Gnaw then gives a powerful roar before introducing himself Spino Soul Spino Soul (スピノ魂 Supino Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Gnaw can use. With the Spino Kyoryupon, he gains a large battle axe that he can use to split the ground. This form's finisher is the Atlas Smash Allo Soul Allo Soul (アロ魂 Aro Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Gnaw can use. With the Allo Kyoryupon, he gains the ability to create blinding winds along with a pair of clawed gloves that are similar to that of Cure Gnaw. This form's finisher is the Void Slash Acro Soul Acro Soul (アクロ魂 Akuro Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Gnaw can use. With the Acro Kyoryupon, he gains an arm cannon that allows him to fire powerful flame jets, which can also come out of his boots and helmet. This form's finisher is the Boiling Dynamite Mosa Soul Mosa Soul (モサ魂 Mosa Tamashī) is one of four different Spirit Bursts that Cure Gnaw can use. With the Mosa Kyoryupon, he gains a pair of flippers on his feet that allow him to swim around underwater and create water spouts. This form's finisher is the Tidal Kick Draco Soul Draco Soul (竜魂 Ryū Tamashī) is Cure Gnaw's Upgraded form, which is based off of the classic western dragon. This form grants him the powers of all of her previous four Spirit Bursts, along with the ability to change into three different stances; the attack-oriented Alpha State, the speed attributed Beta State, and the defense-oriented Gamma State. However he can only achieve this form when he is with Kota. This form's finisher is the Tyranno Burst Attacks * Chomping Laser (チョッピングレーザー Choppingu Rēzā) - His solo finisher with the T-Rex Kyoryupon, where he fires a fang shaped blast from both his mouth and his the Tyranno Fang that chomps down on his target * Atlas Smash '(アトラススマッシュ ''Atorasu Sumasshu) - His solo finisher with the Spino Kyoryupon, this has him swing his axe around in order to build up energy before leaping upwards and delivering an aerial downward slash that breaks the ground around him and his opponent * '''Void Slash (ボイドスラッシュ Boido Surasshu) - His solo finisher with the Allo Kyoryupon, in which he propels himself forward with a gust of wind before delivering a blur of powerful slash attacks * Boiling Dynamite (沸騰ダイナマイト Futtō Dainamaito) - His solo finisher with the Acro Kyoryupon, he kicks the opponent before leaping upwards and bursting into flames. The finisher ends as he catches the opponent and delivers a falling suplex * Tidal Kick (タイダルキック Taidaru Kikku) - His solo finisher with the Mosa Kyoryupon that sees him create a whirlpool before darting through the water and delivering a flying side kick * Tyranno Burst (ティラノバースト Tirano Bāsuto) - His solo finisher while in Draco Form, which has him spit out a huge blast of flame to incinerate his enemies * Mesozoic Strike (中生代ストライク Chūseidai Sutoraiku) - His first team attack where all 5 Cures charge forward with elementally charged auras before landing a series of attacks on the opponent. * Cretaceous Calamity (白亜紀の災害 Haku aki no Saigai) - His second team attack that has him and Cure Claw hold hands before leaping forward and becoming a flying drill that goes through the opponent * Colorful Inferno (カラフルなインフェルノ Karafuruna Inferuno) - His third group attack where, in Draco Form, all 5 Cures combine their powers into a massive 5 color fireball attack. * Dinosaur Carnival (恐竜のカーニバル Kyōryū no Kānibaru) - A special attack only used in episode 46. Combines the powers of the 5 Cures plus all of the Dino Spirits into a huge wall of light that slams into their opponent at high speed. Trivia * While not the first fairy to become a Cure, Katsuki is the first male in the franchise to become a Pretty Cure and bear the title of a Cure since Henri became Cure Infini in HUGtto! Pretty Cure * He shares many homages to the various dinosaur-themed Super Sentai of the past ** Both his Precure color and motif (Tyrannosaurus Rex) are meant to homage the other red dinosaur Rangers ** Both his transformation device and transformation are reminiscent of Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger, as well as a bit of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ** His base form shares many design elements with the Kyoryugers, while his Draco Form shares some elements from AbareMax and Kyoryu Red Carnival, of whom his two weapons are based on ** His ability to sense the location of the other Dino Spirits is based on Koh's ability to hear the voices of the Ancient Kishinryu within the Ryusouls * His relationship with Kota is reminiscent of that of Koji and Nozomi as, while there is an obvious romantic aspect involved, it's more like the two just inspire one another to be better people Category:Article stubs Category:Dino Spirits Precure Category:Main Cures Category:Fairies